1. Technical Field
This application relates to a system for outputting information to a driver of a vehicle. More particularly, this application relates to a vehicle mounted system for providing language translation output to a driver of a vehicle.
2. Related Art
Many cars have been equipped with a computer-based system for outputting information to the driver, such as telematic systems, navigation systems or, simply, car radio receivers. The purpose of these systems is to provide information concerning the traffic situation, such as traffic congestions, road closure for traffic and the like, or travel information, such as vistas of the area, hotel information, traffic announcements and the like, in the area where the driver is currently travelling.
For example, navigation systems calculate a driving route to a destination in response to an input by the driver and output driving recommendations according to the calculated route. Car radios output traffic announcements received from broadcasting stations and may be equipped with further functions such as RDS-TMC (Radio Data System—Traffic Message Channel) or TIM (Traffic Information Memory) for storing and utilizing traffic announcements for navigation purposes. Telematics refers to using computers with telecommunications systems, including dial-up service to the Internet, networks that rely on a telecommunications system to transport data systems used in automobiles that combine wireless communication with GPS tracking, and a wide range of telecommunication functions that originate or end inside automobiles. For example, telematic devices may provide a wireless connection to the Internet for receiving travel and traffic information and other useful services.
When travelling abroad drivers of vehicles may be confronted with an unfamiliar foreign language, thus making communication and travel more difficult. For example, in an emergency, it is extremely important for the driver to communicate instantaneously with emergency assistance resources for exchanging relevant information, e.g., where the accident happened, who was injured, and the like. In addition, language barriers also may make assistance from other road users or communication at a service station or with visitors from abroad, e.g., by taxi drivers, difficult. Thus, there is a need for an improved system for providing useful information to a driver of a vehicle, and in particular travel and/or traffic information. Hence, there is a need for a language translation system that facilitates communications for drivers of vehicles in wide variety of situations.